Girls Fight !
by Cah.xx
Summary: Um grupo de garotas consegue escapar de uma base militar totalmente desumana; agora, enquanto tentam sobreviver em um mundo novo para elas, também correrão atrás de suas verdadeiras identidades e de sua liberdade inexistente.
1. Chapter 1

Girls Fight !

(Girls Fight !)

"Há aqueles que lutam para vencer... _Elas_ lutam, para viver..."

Em meia a patologia social que degredava a sociedade em 2020, uma organização governamental foi instruída a treinar e formar jovens capacitados para combater crimes hediondos e restaurar a paz em **Rardec**, um país em desenvolvimento e ainda vítima da violência.

A organização, denominada "Opus" (Organização de proteção ultra-secreta) havia sido criada em 2010 por um grupo de defensores sociais radicais que eram perseguidos e presos por sua rebeldia incontrolável; mas com o tempo, o governo passou a contratá-los. O grupo cresceu e passou a receber apoio direto do governo, mas claro, tudo mantido sempre em sigilo: "_se o povo descobre que o governo apóia grupos rebeldes, teremos 1 milhão de pessoas se rebelando!"_.

Mas os serviços da Opus, apesar de vigiados e controlados pelo governo, foram adquirindo proporções inimagináveis, até os sócios da Organização iniciarem experimentos e adotarem um novo tipo de "recrutamento e mão-de-obra": em observações, notaram-se que mulheres eram mais capazes de se adaptarem ao "estilo" dos serviços pedidos e por tanto, a Opus começou a recrutar apenas mulheres (garotas órfãs treinadas desde crianças).

As garotas, chamadas de experimentos, são levadas desde crianças e passam por um rígido treinamento de anos. De acordo com suas habilidades apresentadas, elas são divididas em diversos setores como: artes marciais, armas de fogo, militarismo, tecnologia, inteligência, etc. Nesses setores, elas perdem suas identidades reais e passam a ser _números_.

E enquanto as garotas lutam todos os dias, aceitam ordens, realizam serviços bizarros e macabros, tudo para manterem-se vivas, a Opus luta para manter 90% da organização escondida do governo.

XXX

Sala de cirurgia no subterrâneo da Opus.

- O experimento NR293 está aceitando perfeitamente as mudanças. Seu corpo está se adaptando a uma velocidade incrível!

- Apesar de ser a revelação da Opus, ainda é incrível ver suas capacidades...

- Marcos, chame a diretora aqui! Ela precisa ver isso...

- Ah... Senhor? Era para isso realmente acontecer?

- Ah Meu Deus! O experimento não está aceitando a anestesia! Ela está acordando! Ela está...

CRACK!

O experimento NR293 levantou-se, jogando o lençol branco de lado. Agarrou o pescoço o doutor e o jogou contra a parede; este caiu desacordado.

- Rápido! Chamem a segurança! Cham –

Mais um cirurgião foi morto, tendo seu pescoço quebrado. O Experimento avistou a porta e a destruiu com um chute. Os guardas estavam vindo pelo corredor a direita. O experimento correu para a esquerda.

Enquanto corria, sirenes e gritos ecoavam em seus ouvidos, deixando NR293 em pânico. Outros experimentos saíram de seus quartos e setores, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Saiam da frente!

- Ai!

Guardas empurravam e atiravam em quem estivesse na frente. NR293 desistiu de procurar a saída e com um soco abriu um buraco na parede; por onde escapou.

Correu pela base deserta e sentiu seus olhos arderem pela luz ofuscante e escaldante do sol. NR293 escondeu-se atrás de um galpão. Helicópteros foram ativados e saíram pelo céu, a sua procura. NR293 continuou correndo; não sentia cansaço; não sentia dor.

Pulou o portão da base militar e saiu pela estrada. Já perto de um bairro residencial, uma dúzia de carros cercou o experimento em fuga.

- Prendam!

NR293 entrou no helicóptero enquanto se debatia. No alto, conseguiu se desvencilhar dos guardas, devido sua força absurda. Nocauteou todos os seguranças e até mesmo o piloto; e se jogou do helicóptero.

Caiu no telhado de uma casa e ao sentir seu corpo tocar o chão, apagou.

XXX

- Tirim, tirim... – soava o telefone.

- Hunf.

Rinoa revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas para atender o aparelho.

- Alô?

- _Tu... tu... tu..._

- Droga! Esses garotos passando trote! Imbecis!

Ela estava prestes a descer as escadas quando viu uma estranha luz em seu quarto.

- Estranho, não deixei a porta aberta...

Ela abriu a porta e viu que a luz vinha do teto; do teto aberto e destruído. E para seu assombro, no chão jazia um corpo branco e nu. Um corpo de uma garota.

- Ah meu deus!

Rinoa correu para o telefone:

- Alô! Socorro! Tem uma... –

- _Tu... tu... tu..._

- Ah!

Rinoa largou o telefone assustada: a garota nua o havia desligado e a olhava com olhos assustador e desesperados.

- Por favor... Salve-me...

XXX

Rinoa levou meia hora para entender tudo, sentir pena da garota e decidir ajudá-la.

- Sempre disse que a Opus era sinistra... – comentou Rinoa após o relato da jovem.

- E a senhorita tinha boas razões para achar isso... Aquele lugar não é humano...

- Você está lá desde que nasceu?

- Eu não sei... – disse a garota – Eu não me lembro de nada.

- Você tem um nome? – perguntou Rinoa curiosa.

- Já disse, moça: sou N-R-2-9-3.

- Não – disse Rinoa – Seu nome verdadeiro.

A garota olhou surpresa para ela e espremeu seu cérebro dolorido. Lá no fundo, ela conseguiu lembrar de um nome; o único que existia em sua mente.

- Tifa... Tifa Lockhart.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Pois é... mais uma fiction. Eu tive ideia para esta história assim que vi a série de vídeos chamada Dead-Fantasy. Não sei exatamente o que é esta série... mas deveria ser um jogo!

Depois de pensar um pouco decidi dar uma previsão das personagens que irão aparecer nessa fiction; e aqui vai a lista de algumas delas:

Tifa Lockheart Kasumi

Rinoa Heartilly Ayane

Yuna Hitomi

Rikku Rachel

Vanille Lightning

Cloud Strife Zack Fair


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Levou cerca de uma hora para Rinoa entender tudo e apenas um minuto para a mesma se rebelar contra o mundo e decidir ajudar a jovem. Rinoa ajudou Tifa a se curar e lhe deu uma roupa. As duas estavam sentadas na sala enquanto conversavam.

- É muita generosidade sua, Rinoa.

- Não me agradeça. Só estou fazendo o que é certo – e levantou – Bem, acho melhor darmos uma volta pelo bairro. Como você mesma disse, outras devem ter escapado e assim como você, também devem estar precisando de ajuda.

Tifa concordou e as duas saíram do bar, pelo bairro sujo e pichado, coberto pela poluição cinza e verde que tomava conta da cidade naqueles tempos. Pelo caminho encontraram alguns mendigos e crianças brincando na rua, mas nenhuma anomalia. Até ali.

Um helicóptero passou zunindo por suas cabeças e as duas se se encostaram a uma parede e olharam aos arredores do céu cinza.

- Teremos que tomar muito cuidado – alertou Rinoa, com o coração disparando. Tifa apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Alguns gritos despertaram a atenção das duas, vindos de um beco. Elas se aproximaram e viram uma garota loira, cercada por dois açougueiros que a ameaçavam com facões.

- É melhor desaparecer daqui mocinha! Vá invadir outro lugar, sua trombadinha! – disse o homem brandindo o facão. Aquele movimento pareceu assustar a mocinha, e num flash de segundo, ela deu um chute na mão do homem fazendo a faca voar longe, deu um pulo na parede e voltou com um chute no outro homem. Os dois caíram no chão com os rostos sangrando. A menina sacou um par de foices vermelhas, girou-as na mão e quando ia acertá-las nos sujeitos, algo a interrompeu.

Tifa segurou seu braço.

A jovem encarou confusa a morena.

- NR293 – disse Tifa para a menina. Rinoa achou uma grande bobagem Tifa dizer aquilo, mas para sua surpresa, a jovem loira pareceu entender.

- SA155 – a loira respondeu. Tifa soltou o braço da companheira. Rinoa suspirou de alívio vendo que mais uma menina fora encontrada.

- Que bom que vocês duas se conhecem! Agora Tifa não está mais s... – mas a loira apontou suas armas para Rinoa.

- Quem é você?!

- Calma! – alertou Tifa – Ela é amiga. Está me ajudando.

- Tem código? – perguntou a menina ainda desconfiada.

- Não sou da base – respondeu Rinoa erguendo os braços – Sou uma civil. Mas quero ajuda-las – a loira olhou de Rinoa para Tifa, e vendo o olhar da segunda, acalmou-se.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou Rinoa.

- Já disse: SA155.

- Não. Quero saber seu nome de verdade.

A menina pareceu confusa e fez uma careta de concentração até finalmente lembrar seu nome verdadeiro.

- Rikku Al Bhed.

Rinoa sorriu.

As três andaram juntas pelo bairro. Rinoa explicou a Rikku o quanto realmente queria ajuda-las e a loira pareceu sentir-se bem. Mas a morena ainda estranhava o movo como Tifa e Rikku tentavam conversar: pareciam bebês aprendendo a se comunicar.

- Eu, ah, era do setor de artes marciais – respondeu Tifa.

- Eu saber, isso. Quero dizer: eu sei. NR293. O experimento novo. Todos falavam de você. Muito boa. Experimento mais forte da base.

- Não sabia isso.

- Eu, bem, setor de inteligência. Mapeamento, criptografia. Computadores. Acesso permitido. Ah, quero dizer: hackers.

- Entendo.

- _Não! Isso não é seu! É meu!_ – as três ouviram uma voz fina e infantil gritar em uma ponte. Correram até o local e viram uma garota baixinha de cabelos vermelhos presos com marias-chiquinhas e toda vestida de rosa. Dois homens vestidos de pretos e armados tentavam leva-la a força e a menina tentava proteger seus pertences: um monte de bugigangas que iam caindo de seus braços a medida que se mexia desviando dos guardas.

- Vamos ajuda-la! – gritou Rinoa. Mas não puderam fazer nada. Antes que piscassem, um vulto azul saltou por suas cabeças e tiros ecoaram pela ponte. O vulto deu alguns saltos ao redor da garotinha enquanto atirava nos guardas de preto que em segundos caíram mortos. O vulto deu mais um mortal no ar e parou no chão, em posição de ataque, com pistolas apontadas para as garotas.

- Uau! – exclamou a menina rosada.

O vulto, agora era possível identificar, tratava-se de uma garota estilosa, de cabelos castanhos curtos e repicados, com uma roupa que combinava perfeitamente com seu estilo. A garota aproximou-se sorrindo de Tifa, Rinoa e Rikku, e ainda sorrindo cumprimentou-as.

- Sou FB047, para a senhorita aí – e olhou para Rinoa – Sou Yuna.

Ninguém conseguiu responder nada: as três estavam boquiabertas.

- Uau! Que demais! – a menina rosa aproximou-se correndo e derrubando mais tralharia.

- Obrigada. Você está bem? – Yuna perguntou abaixando-se e pondo a mão no ombro da menina.

- Sim, sim!

- Que bom! – e sorriu docemente.

- Co-mo... Quem é você? – Tifa perguntava sem saber o que perguntar.

- Entendo a surpresa de vocês. Sou do setor de armas de fogo, especializada em manipulação e atração física. Em outras palavras: fui treinada para seduzir homens e viver no meio público.

- Por isso você é... normal? – perguntou Rinoa surpresa. Yuna riu.

- Sim. Eu sempre passei mais tempo pela cidade do que na base, então sei bem como viver por aqui. Quando soube do experimento _error_ decidi não voltar lá e ficar de vez aqui. Além disso, sabia que você precisaria de ajuda e que finalmente os primeiros passos estavam sendo dados, para a destruição daquele lugar infernal.

- Você nos seguiu por muito tempo? – Rikku perguntou, sendo a única a perceber o fato.

- Desde que ela – apontou para Tifa – fugiu. Segui-a até sua casa – e olhou para Rinoa – e quando encontrou você – terminou em Rikku.

- Ei gente! Estão esquecendo de mim! – gritou a menininha, aos saltos.

- Tem razão – riu Yuna – Você é...?

- Xi222. Vanille. Setor de itens. Eu tenho tudo que vocês podem imaginar. Itens infinitos! Sei até...

- É. Já entendemos – cortou-a Tifa. Mas a menina não lhe deu atenção e continuou contando nos dedos as inúmeras coisas que fazia – Acham que tem mais alguém?

- posso fazer uma bomba com chiclete e clipe...

- Não sei. Mas se tiver, terá que esperar até amanhã. Estão cercando o local – Rinoa encerrou mostrando a movimentação de pessoas vestidas de preto do outro lado do rio – É melhor voltarmos para minha casa.

XxXxX

Todas se acomodaram, mas não estavam muito confortáveis: um clima de tensão e insegurança pairava sobre o ar. Tifa foi quem quebrou o silêncio, falando por todas:

- Senhorita Rinoa, é muita generosidade e coragem sua nos ajudar. Mas, não querendo ser dura e nem egoísta, não é suficiente. Não vai demorar um dia para a Opus começar a invadir casas a nossa procura. Precisamos de muito poder de fogo para enfrenta-los.

- Hunf. E eu nunca disse que ajudaria vocês sozinhas.

Rinoa levantou-se e pegou o telefone. Fez uma ligação e cerca de 20 minutos depois a campainha tocou.

- Puta! Que inferno! Tá a maior zona lá fora! – um rapaz loiro de cabelos desviados entrou reclamando.

- Inferno?

- É. Tão barrando todo mundo lá fora, procurando umas garotas desaparecidas – disse outro loiro de preto e óculos escuros.

- Garotas?

- É, garotas tipo... Elas. – e o loiro de cabelos bagunçados paralisou ao ver as supostas garotas sentadas na sala de estar de Rinoa.

- Mas que merda é isso?

- Tidus. Cloud. Essas são as meninas que tanto procuram lá fora. E elas precisam de um favor seu.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


End file.
